Bloody Hell
by darkkiller101
Summary: Alucard and Shane. A violent pair. A king vampire and an abused vampiress. Freaks of nature. Bound by blood. It might be perfect...If she only listened to him. AlucardxOC
1. Prolouge

Lying in a puddle of her own blood, the young girl stared up at the chapel's ceiling. She could feel nothing, not even the blood surrounding her. But for some reason it hurt like hell. It wasn't from the slit throat or the gunshot through her chest. It was something deeper. Something she couldn't reach.

A figure came into her view and looked down at her. "You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Weren't you?" he asked mockingly.

She stared at him. Long black hair and deep bloody red eyes. His black and red attire suited him. The man knelt down next to her and touched the thick cut on her neck. "Painful?" he asked. A tear streaked down her cheek and fell into the wound. Her blue eyes became filled with tears, like her blonde hair soaking with blood. The man wiped away her tears and smiled. "How abused. You live a life full of pain and now you're dying because of it." He stroked her cheek, watching as she shut her eyes. "Would you like to be saved?"

She opened her eyes and tried to nod. He smiled. "This was your choice. Remember that." She continued to stare at this man before her. He leaned his head toward her neck and kissed it. "Remember that this is what you chose…Shane." A sharp pain emerged from her neck, and finally finding her voice, she screamed.

"Your uniform, Miss Shane." Walter, the Hellsing family Butler, said to the young blonde haired girl before him.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Right well then I will leave you to change." He said making his leave toward the door.

"Hey Walter!" he turned back to face her. "Does Alucard have…bi-polar issues?" she asked reminding herself of his personality when she was dying and afterwards.

"No, not that I know of." He replied.

"Something wrong with my personality, Girl?" Alucard said from the doorway.

Twitching in anger she replied. "Yeah there is a problem!" she screamed. "You're nice when I'm on the verge of death and then afterwards you act like a complete ass!"

"Says the girl that looks innocent but has the mouth of bitch!" he replied.

"Hey I don't mean to look innocent! I just do! Don't criticize me, you vampire freak!"

"'Vampire Freak", eh? You're one yourself, Brat!"

"Am not! Have I drunk blood yet? No!"

"But you will!"

"No I won't! I don't have to if I don't want to!"

"Oh you will as long as I'm around!"

Walter stared at the two quarreling vampires and headed back to the door. After shutting it politely behind him, he made his was down the hall. "I think she will find this place home in no time." He said with a smile.

A smash came from behind, as the door from the room was off its hinges and against the wall. Along with a certain black haired vampire. He laughed and pulled out his gun. "Cocky little brat aren't you! See what it feels like to be a vampire!" he shouted.

"Oh shut it!" she yelled throwing the table at him.

"Come on! Let's see what you got, Bratty!"

"Yes I believe she'll fit in quite nicely." Walter said with a chuckle.


	2. Chapter 1

Alucard stared at the unopened packets of blood and then at the closed coffin. He walked over to it and lifted up the lid. The blonde haired girl lay silently, though not asleep. "You didn't drink it." He stated.

"Didn't want to." She mumbled back.

"You have to realize you aren't human anymore." He retorted.

"I know that! You think I don't?" she shouted back, not turning toward him.

He scoffed. "You're being a brat."

"So what? Your being an ass."

He growled and grasped her hair jerking her out of the coffin. He held her above the ground by her hair, glaring at her. He then pointed at the blood packets. "Drink it." He demanded.

"No!" she shouted, grasping his wrist.

"Why not!" he shouted, getting rather impatient.

"Because! It's nasty and inhuman!"

"You're not human anymore!"

"Fine but it tastes nasty and makes me sick! Now leave me be!"

He made a soft growl and grabbed her arm. Jerking it back, he twisted it behind her back. She cried out. "You're going to drink it weather you like it or not, Brat." He said twisting her arm harder and more painfully.

"Make me!" she shouted. Alucard grit his teeth and let go of her arm. Only then did he give her a slap across the face, leaving her with quite a bruise. It also hit her straight into the stone wall. She slid to the floor and moaned in pain.

Alucard ignored her pain and walked over to the table and picked up one of the blood packets. He then walked back over to the girl. She glared at him and spit the blood from her mouth out. He smirked and picked her up by her shirt. He held her in the air for a second before forcing her back against the wall. This time holding her there. He then pushed his body against hers, forcing her legs to wrap around his waist. Thus keeping her pushed against the wall.

"Hey! Put me down!" she cried. "I said I wasn't gunna drink it! And you can't make me!" she pushed at his shoulders and squirmed. But this was honestly getting her nowhere as he wasn't even fazed.

"Oh but I can make you, Brat." Alucard said grinning. He placed the corner of the blood packet in his teeth, and tore it open. Spitting out the end he put the open end to his lips and drained it into his mouth. Though he showed no signs of swallowing. He grabbed her hair and to her shock roughly forced his mouth on hers. She squirmed more as she felt the blood dripping into her mouth. Alucard moved his hand to her stomach and roughly hit it. The blonde haired girl gasped and open her mouth, letting the blood into her mouth.

But she refused to swallow. So Alucard kept his lips and mouth on hers, suffocating her with his bloody kiss. She tried to force his lips off hers, only resulting in her arm being twisted. Losing air, she gave up and swallowed the blood. When he was sure it was gone he removed his mouth from hers. "I said I could make you." He replied mockingly.

She coughed and gasped for breath. After regaining her breath she glared at him. "You jerk! That was disgusting! And revolting!" she shouted.

He released her hair and backed away from the wall. Forcing the girl to fall to the ground. As she gasped and wiped her mouth, Alucard made his way to the door. "I hope you've learned." He said shutting the door behind him.

Walking down the hall he spotted Walter, the Hellsing butler. "Your rather violent, Alucard. Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I always get what I want, Walter. Always." He replied.


	3. Chapter 2

Alucard walked down the silent basement halls heading toward a certain brat's room. Honestly he didn't want to go there considering how much that child could wear him out. He opened the door to the room and stared at the closed coffin. He walked over and banged on the lid. "Get up." He ordered, roughly.

There were 2 bangs back and a loud, vulgar response back. "Go to hell you stupid prick!" the young girl's voice screamed that she was obviously annoyed.

"I said get up!" He shouted back.

No response.

He quickly opened the lid and hit the groggy, blonde haired girl on the head. "Fuck!" she screamed. She quickly shot him a glare. "What the hell was that for!"

"I said to get up." He said glaring back. "It's night now get up and get a gun, brat."

The girl groaned, sat up, and jumped out of the coffin. She followed directly behind Alucard, knowing the order was from Integra. But she did take the time to grab a handful of his long black hair and tug it hard. "Jackass!" she screamed, running down the hall in front of him.

Alucard straightened his posture and glared at the now empty hallway. "Someone please remind me what persuaded me to drink that demon's blood." He mumbled following said demon.

After fighting the ghouls Integra had ordered her and Alucard to kill, Shane sat against a tree groaning in annoyance. The rather unique, and unnamed, pump-action rifle was resting against her shoulder. "Stupid ghouls. Stupid vampires. Stupid job. Stupid Alucard. Someone kill me please." She mumbled.

"If you want to die so badly you shouldn't have made that decision before, Brat." Alucard said from behind her.

She scowled and retorted back. "Yeah well no one told me I was going to have to kill stupid ghouls!" she shouted.

Alucard frowned at her. "You wanted to live. I just gave you the opportunity. You didn't seem to care before."

Shane pouted childishly. "Yeah well I was dying. I was scared. Besides you also shot me." She mumbled.

"Yes well he would've killed you anyway. Oh and raped you of course." He said smirking.

Shane groaned and smacked her forehead. "What is with men and rape! And why me! I have the chest size of a 12 year old!" She yelled.

"Plus the body of a model and the mouth of a bitch. Any man would love you." He said mockingly.

Shane grew rather annoyed by the conversation she was having with her _master_. "I'm all bones and some skin! I can feel my own ribcage! And hey I never had a parent to tell me what was wrong! Besides if guy's can talk that way why can't I?" She asked childishly.

Alucard smirked and let out a small laugh. "Such a personality you have there, Brat. You never cease to amaze me."

Shane looked at him curiously before returning his comment with a smile. "Thanks! That's the nicest thing you've said to me!"

Alucard's smirk widened. "That was an insult, Brat."

She looked at him still smiling. "Yeah but it wasn't completely an insult. And it wasn't that bad. So take my thanks and leave me be, jackass."

"You seriously piss me off, Brat." Alucard gently removed his gun from his jacket and pointed at the girl's head. "You just might die today because of it!"

He took a shot and she jumped out of the way, gun in hand. "Go to hell!" She screamed, taking a shot at his head. Soon both vampires were exchanging bullets and insults.

Integra sighed and puffed smoke from her cigar. Walter walked toward his master and bowed gently. "They've started again have they?" Integra asked silently.

"Mmm? Oh yes it seems Alucard and Miss Shane have gotten into another quarrel." Walter smirked. "Again."

Integra smirked and laughed a bit. "As long it isn't in my house," She removed the cigar from her mouth and turned toward Walter. "I don't care if they kill each other."

Walter smiled. "Yes I suppose your right, Integra."

"Aren't I always, Walter?"


End file.
